


Static Cling

by Hbm106



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddles, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbm106/pseuds/Hbm106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz wakes up to a over-cuddly Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Cling

Baz

I’m woken up because I’m about to burn the fuck up. I wake up to find Snow (legs and wings and all) curled around me. He’s muttering in his sleep again. Something about not meaning to do it (of course, his guilt from killing the Mage is eating him from the inside out, but you can’t even tell it when he’s actually awake).  
I’m covered a sweat (and Snow). Finally, I can’t take it any longer. I stretch and put my right hand on his freckled chest and push. He clings to me even harder.  
I hear him mutter, “No, don’t go!”  
His words make me stop, my overheating forgotten for a moment. I let him pull me into his chest and when I’m close enough I begin to kiss him. I start at his shoulder (it’s all I can reach at first) and slowly make my way to his neck. As I get to his face and begin peppering him with light kisses (careful to avoid his mouth for the time being), his eyes flutter open.  
“Baz.” He says my name on a sigh and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. He turns so that he’s laying on his back with his wings laid out under him and I’m sprawled out over his chest.

I continue to administer kisses, now over his bare chest. I feel him giggle. 

“Baz, stop! That tickles!” He tries to pull me up toward his face with my hair, but I cling to him as he did to me in his sleep.

He notices that I’m not going to give up so easily so instead of pulling on my hair, he winds his fingers into it. “Baz.” This time his voice isn’t sleepy but instead he sounds--  
I feel him pressing against my stomach and I slide even lower down his chest loving the friction of us rubbing together (and obviously he does, too).

Snow grasps at my hair and I feel his tail twine around my leg. I push his boxers down with one hand and take him in the other. He thrusts his hips toward me eagerly when I begin to run my hand up and down his length. I stroke the head with my thumb a couple of times and lower my mouth over it.

I hear Simon panting above me and I know that he’s close (Crowley, I’m close). I cup his balls in one hand and stroke him with the other. Just as I begin to lick around the head for the second time, he jerks and cums.  
“BAZ!” He hands grip my hair to the point that it hurts and finally I slide back up to his face. He take my face in his hands and kisses me hard and deep. 

After he finally lets me up for air he gasps, “What was that for?”

I give his a dark smirk, “Clinginess turns me on.”


End file.
